


A Jump To The Left

by Claire



Category: Teen Wolf (TV), Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Dom/sub, Ian and Peter making out, Implied pre-foursome, JR and Ian in Beacon Hills, M/M, Multiple Universes Colliding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:13:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which JR and Ian end up in Beacon Hills</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Jump To The Left

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cyberrat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cyberrat/gifts).



> Based on a prompt from Cyberrat on Tumblr: But what about the time the dimensions shifted and JR and Chris could watch Ian and Peter make out while being bitchy bottom-boys. Because reasons.

Chris doesn't know what to expect when John calls him to tell him to meet him at Derek's, but it wasn't this, it wasn't expecting to walk in and seeing two people in front of him that are him and Peter, but _aren't_.

Peter's across the room with his hands around his doppelganger's throat before anyone can stop him.

There's yelling and shouting and Derek pulling his uncle away while not!Chris has his arms around not!Peter, checking him over.

"Jesus fuck, Ian, are you okay?"

Not!Peter, _Ian_ , nods, but it's shaky and his heart is pounding loud enough for every wolf to hear it.

Chris looks at John. "What the hell?"

"They appeared on the highway," John says. "Damn near ran them over with the cruiser."

There's a soft growl from Peter, and Chris looks over to see him stalking around the two newcomers, scenting the air with each pass.

Ian's got his eyes closed, and Chris doesn't need to be a wolf to hear the "This isn't real, this isn't happening…" coming from him.

And Chris wants answers as well, but Peter scaring one of them into nearly pissing himself isn't the way to go about it. "Peter!"

Peter stops moving. He glances over at Chris briefly but stays where he is, only inches from Ian's face.

The one wearing Chris' own face is glaring at Peter, bravado written on his features, his arms tightening around Ian.

"Peter," Chris draws out his name until the wolf looks at him. And Chris thinks he's going to have to make it an order, going to have to call Peter to heel, and then Peter gives a soft snarl and turns to walk over to Chris' side.

"They don't smell like us," Peter comments, as soon as he's next to Chris. "So if it's attempt to infiltrate the pack, it's a poor one."

"Infiltrate the pack?" The outburst comes from not!Chris. "What the hell is going on here? One minute we're about to leave the set, and the next we're dodging police cars and being dragged to a replica of Derek's loft! Who are you people? If this is a joke, it's not funny."

It turns out it's not a joke and Deaton, when he arrives, confirms the presence of magic surrounding Ian and the one Chris now knows to be JR.

And if werewolves and kanima and Oni weren't enough to deal with, they've now got to handle apparent dimension shifts. Just one more gift from the ever giving nemeton.

The soft glow around Ian and JR after Deaton pulls a blue powder out of his bag and blows it at them confirms that the magic is temporary, and that they'll only have their visitors to Beacon Hills for a few weeks.

And Chris finds it amazing that their lives are played out for entertainment in JR and Ian's world. That people watch the things they've gone through and _enjoy_ it. There are both subtle and huge differences between the two worlds, and Chris can only be nothing but grateful that the world where Allison lost her life after being stabbed by the Oni wasn't the one Chris was living in.

Chris offers his own place to house JR and Ian, and for the first few days Ian refuses to stay in a room if Peter's there.

"It's not like I actually hurt him," Peter huffs, as JR goes after the other man.

And that may be true, but Peter's been scenting Ian as he walks past, keeping his gaze fixed on him until Ian ends up leaving the room.

Chris knows it's partly his fault. He invited them to stay without thinking it through fully, without considering that two other people in the house meant that he'd been unable to take Peter apart for the past two weeks. And his wolf is getting antsy, he can tell by the way Peter's unable to keep still, the way he growls under his breath at the slightest thing.

He glances to the door. He knows that Ian and JR have retreated to the bedroom they've claimed for their stay, and if tonight goes like every other night, they won't make an appearance for at least another hour.

Leaning back in his chair, Chris spreads his legs. "Peter, come here."

Peter looks at him, eyes narrowed, like he's not entirely sure he heard correctly.

"Now, pup." Chris isn't prepared to repeat himself.

Peter scrambles off the couch, dropping to his knees in front of Chris.

"Get me out and suck me. No hands."

Peter grins, leaning forward to try and catch Chris' zipper with his teeth.

"See, baby, they're not so different from us."

Chris turns towards the sound of the voice, seeing JR at the door, his fingers trailing down Ian's arm.

Peter pulled back when he heard JR's voice and that won't do.

"Did I tell you to stop, Peter?"

Peter starts to lean forward again, but Chris stops him, gripping the wolf's chin with one hand.

"I asked you a question, pup. Did I tell you to stop?"

"No," Peter replies.

"No, what?" Because if he has to wrestle Peter down tonight, he will, no matter who is watching.

Peter tries to glance over at their two spectators, but Chris tightens his grip on Peter's chin. And Chris thinks he's going to have to push the issue, but then Peter's shoulders relax. "No, sir."

"Good boy," Chris praises.

Chris looks over to JR, looks over to where JR's hand is now at Ian's crotch, rubbing lightly. And whatever is in Chris' eyes has JR nodding.

"Go and kneel next to Peter, baby," JR says.

Ian hesitates, but only for a second before he moves, sinking gracefully to his knees next to Chris' wolf.

Walking to the couch, JR sits as he grins at Chris. "Now, that's a beautiful sight," he comments, his eyes on Ian and Peter, both kneeling, their eyes down.

"It could be better, though," Chris says. Because he knows what he's thinking, and he's pretty sure JR's thinking it, too.

"That it could."

The order to their two boys comes easily, and Chris' cock twitches behind his jeans as Peter's lips presses against Ian's.

There's a hitch in Ian's breath before Peter kisses him, a hitch that becomes a moan that's swallowed by Peter.

JR's rubbing at his dick as he watches the two of them, the bulge thick behind the jeans he's wearing.

Chris' own cock is throbbing thick and hard, and he lowers the zipper, hissing as he gets his fingers around the hot flesh. He strokes his cock as he watches Ian and Peter, watches as Ian's hands come up to Peter's head, tangling fingers in his hair.

"That's it," Chris comments. "We want you boys to make it good for us, and maybe you'll both get a reward at the end."

Chris is wondering if his bed will hold four. Is thinking about Ian and Peter, foreheads touching and gasping into each others mouths as JR and Chris fuck them.

He looks over to JR, looks over to JR with his hand around his dick and ordering Ian and Peter to go slower, to draw it out, to savour it.

And the next few weeks have suddenly opened up to so many possibilities. Chris thinks he wants to try them all.


End file.
